gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jester (Racecar)
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Dinka (HD Universe) |related = Jester Massacro (Racecar) Sprunk Buffalo Redwood Gauntlet Pisswasser Dominator Burger Shot Stallion |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Vacca (dial texture) |inttxd = Vacca |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = jester2 |handlingname = JESTER2 |textlabelname = JESTER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dinka Jester (Racecar) is a 2-door sport car in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Festive Surprise update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Much like the normal Jester, the Jester Racecar resembles the , with curvy features and distinct Japanese styling in both the bodywork and front and rear fascia. The headlights and the hood are derived from the . The Jester Racecar is made up of an aggressive front face made by the irregular shape of the headlights, causing it to resemble an angry grin. There is a noticeable Japanese style on the Jester, which included many sharp curves throughout the car, specifically the front and sides. The rear is more sloped and rounded, giving it a stark contrast between the front. The Jester also features 2 fuel tank caps (1 on either side). It now has a racing livery across the vehicle, sponsored by Dinka and includes a following list of sponsors on the livery: *Dinka Motorsport *Whiz *Air Herler *Xero *Power Metal *Car Tune Network *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Exotic Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Racecar version of the Jester improves upon the original in almost every way, offering improved acceleration, slightly higher top speed, and more responsive handling with a tighter cornering circle. The already good braking and crash deformation are unchanged. This overall improvement makes the Jester Racecar a very solid choice for racing, and it serves as a well-rounded choice suited for almost any kind of race in the Sports car class. The Jester stays a competitive model even through new cars of her class. If listened carefully, the Racecar variant sounds slightly louder than the standard Jester. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = JesterRacecar-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jester (Racecar) is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery JesterRacecar-GTAV-RSC.png|The Jester (Racecar) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. JesterRacecar-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Jester (Racecar) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in every garage for all the protagonists, after installing the Festive Surprise DLC. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought for $350,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $350,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Festive Surprise update is installed. Trivia General * The default radio station for the Jester Racecar is Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The "R" in the vehicle is colored red, mimicking the Type-R badge famous among Honda cars, for example the . *When heavily damaged, smoke will come out of the front end, as if its engine were at the front, despite being just in front of the rear axle. This is likely a developer oversight. *The Dinka livery colours (white, red and black) allude to those found on factory team Honda cars entered into the . *The Jester Racecar has a sponsorship stamp reading, "Dinka International Competition Kit", which spells "DICK" in acronym form. *The Racecar variant can only have its roll cage painted as a Secondary Color, instead of its bodywork combined with it. See Also *Jester - Standard variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Hybrid Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Festive Surprise